


Perving on Unsuspecting, Innocent Sam

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Lust, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Underwear, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Dean cannot help his thoughts about Sammy who's wearing just his hoodie and briefs on the floor in front of him.





	Perving on Unsuspecting, Innocent Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188671721536/dean-thinks-the-floor-will-swallow-him-into-hell]

Dean thinks the floor will swallow him into hell right this second. His baby brother, Sammy, who is just at that fecund age of preadolescence, is casually sprawled across the carpet oblivious to this burning torment. He tries to keep his drool inside his mouth. So he turns his head to watch whatever show was playing. But he cannot keep his eyes away from the divide between Sammy’s full cheeks. And those thighs are situated perfectly where Dean’s eyes rest. He is damned. If fornication was not enough to doom him, Dean believes this right here would surely do it. 


End file.
